Stuck in a Moment
by Worshipper of Bono
Summary: Daisuke reflects on his relationship with Hikari, and why he's so posessive of her. It's Takari and Daikari...should make fans of either happy. Based VERY loosely on the U2 song, "Stuck in a Moment That You Can't Get Out Of," but not really a songfic.


**Stuck in a Moment**

Author's Note: It's Takari...and Daikari. Hard to explain. Just READ. It's from Daisuke's POV. And yes it's named after the U2 song, although it's not really a songfic. I did put the lyrics to Stuck in a Moment at the end, though. Anyway, enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Do I own Digimon? Is Yamato paired with Taichi at the end of 02? Has Hikari confessed her undying devotion to Daisuke? Is Bono madly in love with me? *evil grin* Obviously...no. Except for the last one. ^_~ Digimon is owned by...other people. Like Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei, Bandai, ect. 

  
Life's not fair. That's what everyone says. Well you know what? They're right. 

Let me explain. My name is Motomiya Daisuke, her name is Yagami Hikari. I'm hot, stylish, funny, kind, courageous...and she...she's beautiful, sweet, stylish, witty, intelligent, cheerful, apprehensive, and, well...perfect. So, you'd think we'd make a natural match, right? I mean, I'm hot, she's hot. I'm stylish, she's stylish. I'm witty, she's witty. I'm kind, she's kind. I'm cheerful, she's cheerful. You get the idea. Perfect match. 

Almost. 

My name is Motomiya Daisuke, her name is Yagami Hikari. 

And his name is Takaishi Takeru. 

Takeru. He happens to be perfect. Yeah, I know, you thought I was perfect, but I'm serious about this guy! He's good at _everything_! Including stealing _my_ girl. 

Okay, maybe I'm being to posessive. And maybe I'm bragging...a little. But if you were in my shoes, you'd totally understand how I feel! How it feels to have everything in the world...and lose it. 

It happened when I was eleven. I'm thirteen, by the way. And it really did happen. If I tell anybody, they just laugh. They don't believe me. Then again, not many people believe anything I say... 

_~~~Flashback~~~ _

"Hey Daisuke, how are you?" 

"I'm fine...listen, Hikari, I kinda wanna tell you something." 

"......is something wrong?" 

"No! It's actually...er...well, we've known each other a long time, since we were nine, and...I really like you." 

"I really like you too, Daisuke. You're one of my best friends." 

"Thanks Hikari...but...I mean I **really** like you. As in...well..." 

"...Oh! You mean as in...boyfriend and girlfriend?" 

"Well, kinda, sorta, not exactly...yeah. I do." 

"Wow, I didn't see that coming..." 

"Please don't hate me..." 

"I don't hate you Daisuke! In fact..." 

~~~Present~~~ 

And then she kissed me. On the cheek, of course. But she kissed me. She accepted me. She _loved_ me. How come no one believes me? How come no one understands? She and I were together, we were in heaven... 

...then, on the first day of school, _he_ came. 

Takaishi Takeru. 

Hikari greeted him like an old friend! Who the hell was he!? I'd never seen him before. And then he started _flirting with her!_ Flirting with _my_ girlfriend. So, of course, I asked him who he thought he was. Or rather, I asked him how he knew Hikari. The scene went something like... 

_"Hey, you! Buddy!" _

"His **name** is not buddy. His **name** is Takeru." 

Okay, that was my first mistake. I guess I looked pretty mad when I ran up to them. But I just got even more angry, because Hikari seemed pretty defensive towards him. So, of course, I wanted to know who that "stupid guy" was. 

_"Whatever! How do you know Hikari!?" _

"Huh? How do I know her? Oh, I get it, you're jealous!" 

"Rrrr, I'm not jealous of anybody!!!" 

That little prick. You know what he did? He _laughed_. I asked him a simple question, and the stupid guy didn't even answer it! He just laughed! That's when I knew...I truly hated him. I had been furious when I saw him with Hikari, but I thought maybe it wouldn't be a big deal, that maybe he wasn't trying to interfere with our relationship. But when, instead of answering my question, he just laughed...that's when I knew. My hopes were shattered. He was my rival, my enemy. He stuck his nose up to me the first time I talked to him, and I'll never forget it. 

So, after being so mean, you'd think Hikari would stop hanging out with him, right? Not the case. In fact, she hung out with him _more_! That was about when our adventure in the Digital World started. More on that later. But she flirted with him and agreed with every word that came out of his mouth! Meanwhile, my girlfriend, who just a month earlier had kissed me, was now ignoring me! Heck, when I made advances on her, trying to get our relationship back together, she got angry!!! 

I didn't understand. We had been dating for a whole month, and every time we were together I thought we got closer and closer. Why did she suddenly ignore me and flirt with Takeru? Was she playing some weird game? 

At first, I thought it was a game. Then, I began to wonder...and then it began to dawn on me. I tried to pretend I didn't notice, that it was still all a game...but it was no use. It was obvious. She liked Takeru. 

The same way I liked her. 

Everyone thinks I'm too possessive of Hikari, that I need to give her a break, that I need to be nice to Takeru, blah blah blah. But people don't realize...I love her. It's not just because she's pretty (although she is VERY pretty!!!). It's because of...her. I love her with all of my heart, and for a precious month, she loved me back. 

Before him. 

I guess...I guess it's just destiny. I guess Takeru and Hikari were meant for each other. I guess dumb old Daisuke was just in the way. However...she did love me, and _nothing_ can change that. Nothing. 

I can see them now, in the distance. They're holding hands, laughing about something. Possibly me. Most likely, something else. I guess...they look good together. Two angels in heaven. Hope and light. Ask anyone, they'll agree. And if anyone put me in Takeru's place, they'd laugh. 

They don't understand. I'm possessive. But she was my girl. We were _together_. I'm a jerk to Takeru. But he was a jerk first. Anyway, hard as it, I've come to accept him as a friend. But it's hard to, because I look at him, Mister Perfect, and realize that he's the reason I'm not with Hikari. If he never would have moved here...would things be different? Would Hikari still love me, cherish me, appreciate me? Would we always be together? Sometimes I wonder... 

But wondering doesn't get you anywhere, not in this life. Neither does living in the past. It just gets you stuck in a moment...and then you can't get out of it. Then again, is that all bad? 

_Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of_ by U2 

_I'm not afraid of anything in this world   
There's nothing you can throw at me that I havem't already heard   
I'm just trying to find a decent melody   
A song that I can sing in my own company _

I never thought you were a fool   
But darling, look at you   
You gotta stand up straight, carry your own weight   
These tears are going no where, baby 

You've got to get yourself together   
You've got stuck in a moment and now you can't get out of it   
Don't say that later will be better   
Now you're stuck in a moment and you can't get out of it 

I will not forsake, the colours that you bring   
But the nights you filled with fireworks   
That left you with nothing   
I am still enchanted by the light you brought to me   
I listen through your ears, and through your eyes I can see 

You are such a fool   
To worry like you do   
I know it's tough, and you can never get enough   
Of what you don't really need now, my oh my 

You've got to get yourself together   
You've got stuck in a moment and now you can't get out of it   
Oh love look at you now   
You got yourself stuck in a moment and you can't get out of it 

I was unconsious, half asleep   
The water is warm until you discover how deep...   
I wasn't jumping...for me it was a fall   
It's a long way down to nothing at all 

You've got to get yourself together   
You've got stuck in a moment and now you can't get out of it   
Don't say that later will be better   
Now you're stuck in a moment and you can't get out of it 

And if the night runs over   
And if the day won't last   
And if our way should falter   
Along this stony path 

And if the night runs over   
And if the day won't last   
And if our way should falter   
Along this stony path   
It's just a moment   
This time will pass 


End file.
